User blog:BeastMan14/Day Late Halloween Special! Frank West vs The ZDay Survivor!
Happy Halloween everybody! In honor of this festive holiday, I have decided to do some good for my favorite monster of the night! That's right folks, zombies. And by do some good, I mean pit two of the toughest zombie killers in games in a fight to the death! In corner one, we got Frank West, the reporter who got the scoop of a lifetime when he reported a zombie outbreak in the Williamette Mall! And in corner two, we have The ZDay Survivor, the normal guy who went on a desperate road trip for survival alongside his best friend Dave and slowly formed a group of survivors along the way! Now we'll compare their weapons and their skills to determine...WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Introduction Frank West Bio: Frank West was a veteran photojournalist, who upon hearing about the military quarantining the Willamette mall in Colorado, hired a helicopter pilot to drop off and come back to save him in 3 days. Once inside, Frank discovered a massive cover-up of zombie outbreak being held back by a barricade that collapses when a woman tries to save her dog. As zombies pour in, Frank resolves to get the full story no matter what and help as many survivors as possible. Eventually and with the help of a scientist named Isabela Keyes, Frank discovers that the outbreak was caused by a company attempting to use a special breed of wasp replicate beef, only to infect the cattle and in turn cause a massive zombie outbreak. After Frank is infected but Isabella manages to develop a cure, Frank and Isabella attempt to escape Williamette, only to be ambushed by Special forces troops. Frank does battle with the leader of the special force and defeats him in hand-to-hand battle, throwing him off the tank into a horde of zombies and saving Isabella. After the battle, Frank escaped the town and published the story, outing the conspiracy and turning Frank into an overnight star. ZDay Survivor Bio: The ZDay survivor was just a regular man living in an apartment building, and then the zombies came. Gathering all the supplies he could find in his house, and meeting up with his friend Dave, the ZDay survivor set out, attempting to escape from the city, and having to fight his way through hordes of zombies, psychotic bandits, and the U.S military to do so. After losing person after person, he eventually found a well-secured house and secured it, now content to survive out the apocalypse. The Weapons of the Warriors Frank West Melee: Baseball Bat, anything he can get his hands on. Made of wood and having a reach of 42 inches, the baseball bat is Frank's weapon of choice, though he is also a skilled wrestler and fighter, capable of turning anything in his environment into a weapon. Close-Range 1: Broken Butterfly. A single action revolver with 6 rounds per clip and a range of 50 yards. Close-Range 2: Blacktail pistol. A semi-automatic pistol with 10 rounds per clip, and an unknown range. Mid-Range 1: Remington Model 870. A pump-action shotgun that has 8 rounds per clip and a range of 75-100 yards. Mid-Range 2: M4A1 Assault Rifle. An automatic assault rifle that has 30 rounds per clip and a range of about 500-600 meters. Long-Range: Winchester Model 70. A bolt-action sniper rifle with 5 rounds per clip and a range of 1609-3218 m. ZDay Survivor Melee: Crowbar. 18 inches long and packing deadly prongs on the ends of it, the crowbar is a nasty weapon to get bashed over the head with. Close-Range 1: Smith & Wesson Model 27. A double-action revolver with six rounds per clip, and a range of 50 meters. Close-Range 2: M1911 Pistol. A semi-automatic pistol with 7 rounds per clip and a range of 70 meters. Mid-Range 1: Remington 1100 Tactical Shotgun. A semi-automatic shotgun with 11 rounds per clip, and a range of 100 yards. Mid-Range 2: M16 Assault Rifle. An assault rifle with 30 rounds per clip, and a range of 500-800 meters. Long-Range: Barrett M82 Rifle. A recoil-operated sniper rifle with 10 rounds per clip, and a range of 1800 meters. X-Factors Frank West vs ZDay Survivor 90 Combat Experience 75 The ZDay survivor, while he's been fighting zombies longer than Frank has, hasn't faced the sheer variety of foes Frank has gone up against. Frank's faced numerous psychopaths and special forces alongside hordes of zombies far larger than any horde the ZDay survivor has faced. 80 Brutality 85 Frank is willing to kill in self-defense, no doubt, but he won't just jump a man and gun him down in the street quite like the ZDay survivor will. 100 H2H Skill 70 Frank is a hand-to-hand master, capable of outwrestling and defeating just about anything sent his way. The ZDay survivor struggles to beat even small groups of zombies without a weapon in his hand, and it can lead to his death early on. Push comes to shove, Frank easily takes this edge. 90 Creativity 50 Frank is a man who can look at a move poster, and immediately make a weapon inspired by it. He's an incredible thinker and tactician in split second scenarios, and it's what enabled him to survive as long as he has. The ZDay survivor rarely, if ever, comes up with his own plans and ideas, and when he does, it tends to end...poorly. 70 Environmental Knowledge 90 Frank knows the area he's going into, sure, but he doesn't know it extensively. The ZDay survivor has had to fight his way through everything in his path and search every nook and cranny just to scratch out a survival. Notes *1 on 1, set in and around the house the ZDay survivor finds in the game's good ending. *The Scenario: After a devastating zombie attack kills everyone in the ZDay survivor's group, he snaps, becoming convinced he no longer needs help from anyone, and begins mugging and killing any survivors who come near his house. Frank West, having become a star after the Willamette incident, is called in by the US government to investigate the quarantine zone, and see if it is safe for the military to move in. He stumbles upon the house, and is confronted with an insane ZDay survivor. A fight ensues. *Voting ends November 8th. Category:Blog posts